


Shark.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [125]
Category: Jaws (Movies), nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Crack-ish, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Below the sea, in rivers, within drops of rain, inside taps and shimmering between the colours of a rainbow, lies a certain substance.If consumed, you will never be the same again.Trust me.





	Shark.

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write this, on crack as it is.

Black smokers.

Mysterious undersea tubes which constantly emit black smoke. 

What if I were to tell you that this smoke is not smoke at all, but rather a special, highly concentrated powder which only has an effect when it comes into contact with humans?

You wouldn’t believe me, would you?

Oh well.

Long ago, a fisherman was out in deep sea during stormy weather. He was alone, and afraid, and worried that his ship would capsize due to the sheer force of the waves all around him. His worries were confirmed when the ship sank into the ocean, taking him with it. The man sank to the bottom of the sea due to being trapped under his boat, the air and life being sucked out of him all in one go.

But then, by a certain stroke of luck, his desperate final prayers were granted when he fell into a certain black smoker. The powder contained within this smoker changed the man. It granted him certain... abilities.

Now, he could breathe underwater. Swim proficiently. Hunt. Kill. Hunt some more. He became a monster, a demon, a beast, but he was alive. And now, he could spend the rest of his life fishing.

More humans become like this day by day. People hate the monstrous creatures they become, but really they’re just lost, trapped souls, trying desperately to return to land. It’s difficult, and it hurts, and they always die in the end. Reaching land is impossible for those cursed by the evil of the black smoker. So everyone under the sea remains the way they are, and the cycle continues, on and on.

There is no stopping it.

Maybe someday you too will end up under the sea, looking into the eyes of a black smoker and letting yourself disappear, replaced by the monstrous body of what humans call a ‘shark’. The powder will always consume you somehow.

Remember- it’s not just in the smokers. Water travels. So does the powder.

You will be a shark in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use a less insane writing style and slightly altered narrative for this one. I think it turned out well!
> 
> Prompt- A magic powder which turns people into sharks.
> 
> Considering that the notes I made when trying to think of a plot for this prompt were ‘Shorky snekky memes xd’ (I wish that was an exaggeration), I think I did alright.
> 
> Original Number- 288.


End file.
